Records management system, content management system, and other solutions have been provided to manage and provide access to stored content. One aspect managed by some such systems is document/record retention, including disposition (e.g., destruction) once all applicable retention periods and/or requirements have ended. However, for some content objects, it may not always (or in some cases ever) be required and/or desirable to retain all prior versions of a document or other stored content object. For example, prior versions created during a particular phase of a business process to which the document relates, such as an initial creation phase during which an originating author of the document might modify the document many times, with minor changes in each successive version, may not be required or desired to be retained. In such cases, there may be a need to ensure the most recent version is retained, and one way of doing so would be to apply a retention policy to the document, with the retention being inherited by subsequent version. Typically, however, applying retention to a document results in that document being retained, even after a subsequent version has been created and saved. In some cases, there may be a need to be able to discard older versions of less critical content, e.g., to reclaim associated storage space to be used to store more recent and/or more important content. Therefore, there is a need to be able to override retention of at least some prior versions of content objects to which retention has been applied.